Twilight vs Evernight
by Bea Cullen xD
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si los Cullen y Bella se fueran a estudiar al instituto medianoche? ¿Y...si Edward y Lucas se empezaran a llevar mal? ¿Y si Emmett se cree el gemelo de Balthazar? ¿Y si Alice... solo puediera llevar uniforme?
1. Prefacio

-Edward, ¿Estás seguro? Yo sigo sin querer ir.

-Que si, mi amor, tú tranquila. Va a ser genial.

-Pero... ¿Si intentan morderme?

-Bella, en este instituto hay tanto vampiros como humanos, tú tranquila ¿Si?

Se acercó a mis labios, pero le paré con un dedo.

-No, siempre haces eso. Intentas que olvide todo y esta vez no voy a picar...¿No ves que hasta el nombre da miedo?

-¿Qué tiene de malo _medianoche_?

-¡Todo!

Se oyó la sirena de un coche.

-¡Vamos chicos! ¡Hay que irse al nuevo instituto!-Gritó Emmett.

Maldito grandullón con sus estúpidas ideas y su estúpido Jeep.

-Venga, Bella. Termina de prepararte que nos vamos.

-Pero... no sigo sin querer irme...

-Mira el lado bueno... vas a estar lejos de Charlie... y con un poco de suerte nos toca en la misma habitación...

-Edward, tú al final nunca haces nada. Además, no creo que vaya a ser así, te imaginas:

_Hola, somos Bella y Edward, por favor, pónganos en la misma habitación. No piense mal, nosotros no hacemos nada, solo hasta que nos casemos, si es necesario compramos el instituto para que nos toque..._

Alice subió por la ventana.

-¡Bella! ¡Esto es horrible!

Se acercó y me dio un abrazo que casi me deja sin respiración y empezó a sollozar.

-Alice ¿Qué te pasa?

-Bella, si tú no quieres ir, yo me quedo contigo.

-¿Qué?- Algo muy malo tenía que pasar para que no quisiera ir a un instituto lleno de gente adinerada que entendía de marcas...

-¡Hay que llevar uniforma! ¡Es horrible!

-Ah...ahora lo entiendo...-Y me empecé a reír.

-Vas a desear no haberte reído. Toma, tu uniforme.

Medió una camisa blanca, con una falda negra corta, con leotardos negros y un jersey gris con un escudo de una espada y dos cuervos.

Alice desapareció tan rápidamente como había venido.

Edward se quedó pensativo.

-Definitivamente, me gusta la falda...

Ay, genial...


	2. Las normas de Medianoche

-Bella, ya hemos llegado- Me dijo Edward besándome la cabeza.

-¡No!

Emmett se empezó a partir.

-Es cierto, Edward... Bella es muy interesante cuando duerme.

Oh, Dios. Me incorporé y abrí los ojos.

-¿Qué se me ha escapado?

-Pues- Empezó Alice. Edward gruñó.

-Niños, no empecéis como antes, eh- Nos regañó Carlisle. ¿Cómo antes? Eso significa que dije cosas muuuy malas...

Salimos del coche y me encontré con un castillo con pinta tenebrosa.

-Bueno, ya hemos venido, hasta luego...

Esme y Carlisle agarraron a Alice de los brazos y ella empezó a gritar.

-¡No! ¡Mi pobre Porsche! ¡Me echará de menos y le saldrán telarañas! ¡Después, en vez de amarrillo canario se quedará en amarillo normal! ¡Nooo! ¡MIS VESTIDOS! ¡MIS TARJETAS DE CRÉDITO!

-¡Alice, yo me voy contigo!

Esta vez fueron Edward y Jasper quien me pararon y me alzaron del suelo de la misma manera que a Alice.

-¡Edward! ¡Jasper! ¡Bajadme de aquí!

-¡Noo! ¡Por favor, Carlisle! ¡Tengo que ir a la première de _Amanecer_!

-Alice, queda más de un año para que salga la película.

-¡Por eso! ¡Hay que prepararse, no sé que ropa llevar!

Al final, entramos en el instituto y fuimos a donde todos los alumnos se reunían para saber sus clases y las normas... sobre todo las normas...

-Alumnos, voy a ser rápida, porque llevo muchos años haciendo lo mismo:

1. El toque de queda es a las 10 de la noche, a partir de esa hora, cualquier alumno encontrado fuera de su cuarto será penalizado.

-Mierda- Masculló Emmett.

ún chico puede estar en el Ala Este, ni ninguna chica en el ala Oeste.

Bueno, dijo chico, pero no vampiro... ¿No? ¡Eso cuenta! ¡¿No?

de peleas.

-Yo soy muy pacífica- Dijo Alice.

-4. Está prohibido ir a los terrenos prohibidos.

-Eso me suena a desafió- Murmuró Rosalie.

-5. Únicamente se podrá ir a Riverton u fin de semana cada tres, exceptuendo casos especiales.

-¡Pero eso es muy poco tiempo para comprar lo que necesito!

-¿Lo que necesitas, Alice?

-5. Exceptuando fiestas o días libres, todos tienen que ir con el uniforme escolar.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Gritaron Alice y Rosalie.

Todo el mundo se las quedó mirando.

-Espero que a los nuevos alumnos no les sea un problema nuestras normas- Terminó la directora y se fue. A partir de ese día, me cayó mal.


	3. La depresión de Alice

**Alice POV**

Octubre...

Noviembre...

Diciembre...

Enero...

El tiempo para aunque parezca imposible (Y eso que soy inmortal) incluso a pesar de que cada movimiento de la manecilla del reloj duela como si me hubieran quitado mis zapatos importados de Francia. El tiempo transcurre de forma desigual, con saltos extraños entre los segundos (¿Te habías parado a pensar que se mueven muy rápido?)

Pero pasar, pasa. Incluso para mi.

-¡Bella! ¡¿Cuánto llevamos aquí encerradas?

-Alice, ya me lo has preguntado 34 veces, y las estoy contando.

-¡Dime cuando queda para terminar esta agonía sin zapatos de marca!

-¡Alice! ¡Levamos 3 horas aquí! ¡Te queda un huevo de tiempo!

-¡Por favor! ¡Puedo soportar una zapatillas Niké, o puma, o reebok... ¡Pero no me obligues a llevar uniforme!

-¡Edward! ¡Como tu hermana no pare la corto en pedacitos y la quema como cierta pelirroja!

En ese momento entró Jasper.

-Tranquilos... tranquilos...

-¡Jasper! ¡Quiero mis zapatos! ¡Y mis vestidos! ¡Y mi casa! ¡Y mi Porsche! Lo echo tanto de menos... pero me fui por su bien... necesito ver si sin mí puede llevar una vida normal y feliz para un Porsche normal... nunca regresaré... el coche podrá retomar su vida sin que yo interfiera para nada...

-¡Alice! ¿Pero qué dices?

-Ah, lo siento, es que me he enganchado a los libros de Stephenie Meyer y...

Entonces tuve una visión... Edward y un chico que no estaba del todo mal se llevarían mal... pero mal, era poco.

-Ya me empieza a caer mal...

Decidí que lo mejor para divertirme un poco era buscar a ese chico.

-Mierda- Pensé.

Ah, menos mal, Edward estaba ocupado con Bella. ¡Dios! ¿No se dan cuenta de que a veces son un poco empalagosos? ¡No tienen vergüenza! ¡Si hacen esto cuando es humana, no quiero saber cuando Bells sea vampiro!

-¡Por favor! ¡Hay mucho sentimiento aquí metido! ¡Vamos a fuera!- Grtó Jazz.

Ahora podría poner en marcha mi plan...

Jejejejejeje...


	4. ¡¡Mira Bella!

Salimos de la habitación de Edward. Claramente, la habitación de Edward en el internado... ¡Quiero mi Porsche!

Entonces vi a un chico con el pelo castaño dorado, con unos ojos verdes chulísimos que contrastaban genial con el uniforme.

Vamos, que era guapísimo.

-Bella, mira, mira.- Le susurré, señalando al chico disimuladamente para que Edward no se diera cuenta.

Obviamente, la humana al verlo, empezó a ruborizarse.

-Alice ¿Qué pretendes?

-¿Eeh? ¿Yo? Nada... ¿Cómo puedes pensar so de mi, Bellita?

-Porque te conozco...

De cualquier forma, me fui corriendo hacia ese chico, esperando que a Jazz no le diera mucha pelusa...

**Lucas POV**

Estaba esperando a Bianca cuando una chica bajita, con todo el pelo erizado, negro azabache y los ojos dorados se acercó a mi.

-Hola- Me dijo.

-Eh... ¿Hola?

-Bueno, Lucas, tengo que decirte algo...

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Eso no importa, Lucas. Lo que importa es que el amor de una pareja depende que lo que hagas ahora ¿Si? Mira- Me dio una flor- Si consigues darle esta flor a esa chica- Me señaló una chica con el pelo castaño- De parte de su chico, les harás muy felices a los dos. De verdad.

-¿Y qué consigo yo a cambio?

Ella se lo pensó... –Y lo consigues... te consigo el cuadro ese que tanto le gusta a tu novia.

-Si claro... y los vampiros son buenos ¿No?

-Bueno, pues entonces me tendré que llevar esto...- La duendecillo tenía en las manos el cuadro de _el beso_ y se iba yendo.

-¡Vale! Espera...

Me fui a darle la flor a la chica.

-Toma, esto es departe de un chico al que le gustas, pero no me preguntes más, porque o estoy tan perdido como tú ¿Vale?

La chica se puso roja... pero tan roja como un tomate.

Me di la vuelta y delante mía había un chico de mi altura. Es decir, muy alto, con el pelo cobrizo y los ojos dorados también.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué se han puesto de moda?

-¿Qué haces imbecil?- Me dijo el tío.

¿Me ha llamado qué? Se va a enterar...


	5. Edward vs Lucas

**BELLA POV**

Noté como la sangre me subía a las mejillas... ¿Un chico?... ¿Dándome un flor? ¿Y esto?

El chico rubito se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Edward.

-¿Qué haces imbecil?

El chico parecía confuso, pero se enfadó de repente.

-¿No lo ves? Le doy una flor porque alguien me lo ha pedido.

-Pues me vas a decir quien te lo ha pedido, o sino tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy mal.

El rubio puso una cara sarcástica.

-¿Me estás retando?

-Por supuesto.

-¡Lucas! ¿Qué haces?- Gritó una chica con el pelo rojizo.

-Bianca, tú no te metas. Esto es entre el flipado y yo.

¡¿Flipado?

-¡Edward! ¡No te dejes insultar así, eh! ¡Dale duro!

El chico que contestaba al nombre de Lucas intentó golpear a Edward, pero, obviamente, Edward era mucho más rápido.

-¿Crees que puedes conmigo, rubito?

-Hombre, está claro que soy mejor que tú en muchas cosas...

-Pos´ no flipas- Dije yo.

-Oye, Lucas seguro que es mejor que el tío ese de pelo cobrizo-Me dijo la chica.

-¿Qué? No tienes ni idea ¿Tu novio se ha enfrentado alguna vez a algún vampiro?

-¡Pues si, mira por donde es cazador de vampiros!

-¡Pero seguro que no se ha enfrentado a un rastreador!

-¡Pero es capaz de meterse en un instituto lleno de ellos!

Vale, esto es la guerra, guapa.

**Emmett POV**

No Sé porqué, pero tenía la sensación de que alguien necesitaba de mis paridas, así que me fui al jardín del nuevo instituto y no me podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo.

¡Edward se estaba peleando!

-¡Vamos Edward! ¡QUE NO SE NOTE QUE ERES VIRGEN!

-¡Emmett, te vas a enterar cuando acabe!

Pero más que pelear, estaban discutiendo...

-Vamos, Edward, está claro que yo soy mejor que tú... mira- El chico se removió el pelo- ¿No ves que tiene más estilo? En cuanto te vi, supe que eras un vampiro por la forma, chaval, Seguro que tienes 100 y pico años...

-Mira, tengo millones de fan que se morirían por que su novio tuviera esta pelo, además- Dijo sobriamente- Yo me he quedado en mis 17, y tú...¿Cuantos? ¿Casi 20, no? Que viejo amigo...

Edward 1 – Rubito 1

-¡Ja! ¡Pero yo estoy vivo! Y tú... NO...

Auch... eso duele... Edward 1 – Rubito 2

-Oh, bien... si empezamos así... ¿Sabes qué, Lucas? Yo me mantuve lejos de Bella, MI NOVIA, 6 meses por su bien, tú estuviste lejos de tu novia 6 meses y no supiste lo que era mejor para ella... ¿Me equivoco?- Dijo con esa sonrisa que hacía que Bella babeara.

-Ya, pero seguro que tú la hiciste mucho daño... ¿Me equivoco?- Oh, oh... no sabía donde se había metido... pobre Luquitas...

Edward 2 – Lucas 3

-Pero yo soy romántico inconscientemente, y tú, ni consciente...

Eso era un poco cursi, pero le hacía ganar un punto ¿No? Edward 3 – Lucas 3.

-Yo estoy en forma... y tengo los ojos verdes...

Edward 3 – Lucas 5

-Olvidas que yo también estoy en forma, soy hasta comparable con Emmett – Le miré vacilante – Bueno, puede que con Emmett no, pero está claro que mejor que tú estoy.

Edward 4 – Lucas 4 Te quitamos un punto rubito...

-Cuando era humano- Siguió mi hermano- También tenía los ojos verdes ¿Sabes?

Edward 5 – Lucas 3.

-Pero, creo que todos los presentes sabemos que, ciertamente, con los ojos dorados, se liga más...

Edward 6 – Lucas 3

El pobre Lucas parecía desesperado buscando alguna forma de contra atacar al vampiro.

Edward, como pareció que Lucas no tuvo suficiente, terminó diciendo:

-Pero te olvidas de los más importante, amigo...

-¡¿Qué?

Esperó unos instantes, no me di cuenta que poco a poco se fue juntando la gente a su alrededor, y todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, para escuchar las palabras con las que, supuse yo... acabarían con la chulería del niño:

-Que yo brillo, y tú, no.

Lucas no pudo más y cayó derrotado de rodillas...

Resultado: Edward 7 – Lucas 3

-Esto no ha acabado aquí... yo también tengo fans...

**Bueno, gracias por leer, quiero daros gracias a darky1995, KrissMasenCullenVulturi y a por vuestro reviews, Kriss, me he dado cuenta que te mola mucho Lucas, tranquila, que, aunque tenga un poco (bastante) favoritismo por Eddie, Lucas va a darle una lección ¿Vale? Tranqui, tranqui...**

**La cuestión es... ¿Qué les habrá pasado a Bella y Bianca?...**

**No, todavía no lo he pensado, pero, en cuanto lo piense, lo subo...**


	6. La pelea part 1

Bella POV

-¡Asquerosa pelirroja de bote, te vas a enterar, me voy a convertir en vampiro y te voy a arrancar la cabeza! ¡Edward es mejor!

-¡¿Me has llamado pelirroja de bote? ¡Ahora si que me has cabreado! ¡Me has cabreado!

Entonces me abalancé contra ella, pero unos brazos muy grandotes y muy fríos me sujetaron, y al parecer a ella también.

-¡Suéltame Emmett! ¡Va a desear no haber nacido!

-Bella, cálmate... con esta reacción ¿Tú crees que Edward va a querer transformarte?

-¡No metas a Edward! ¡Si el se pelea con los Vulturis, yo puedo pelearme con tablas de planchar!

-¡¿Me has llamado tabla de planchar? ¡¿Y tú qué, que pareces anoréxica?

-¡Yo no soy anorexica! ¡Mido 1,70 y peso 60 kilos! ¡Anorexica tu madre!

-¡Mi madre es vampiro, no anorexica!

-¡¿Me sigues vacilando, eeeeeh? ¡EMMETT, QUE ME SUELTES COÑO! ¡Voy a llamar a Edward, y sabes que hará que me sueltes!

-¡Balthazar! ¡Métete con alguien de tu tamaño y déjame en el suelo!

-Bianca ¿Crees estar en condiciones para que te deje en el suelo?

Entonces me fijé en el chico grandote que tenía a la pelirroja de bote sin tocar el suelo. Era grandote, MUY grandote. Tenía el pelo negro y rizado, los ojos oscuros, la cara perfecta y, obviamente, muy MUY grandote y musculoso. Joer... era igual que...

Emmett me soltó y caí al suelo. Creo que el pobre también se fijó y se quedó tan de piedra como yo.

Aproveché la oportunidad para ir a por Bianca, pero otros brazos me alzaron del suelo, sujetándome por la espaldas y por debajo de las rodillas. Un chico con el pelo perfecto, ojos perfectos y cara perfecta (Si, es perfecto, lo sé) me miró directamente a los ojos. Me quedé sin habla.

-Edward ¿Qué haces?

-Deslumbrarte, según tú, te distrae de lo demás ¿No?

Noté como se me iba caer la baba y me limpié la comisura de la boca con el dorso de la mano.

-Anda, vamos a hablar a tu habitación.

Cuando llegamos a mi nueva habitación, me desilusioné mucho ¿Tendría que poner yo los postres de Robert Pattinson y Taylor Lautner?

Eso me recuerda... ¿Dónde estará Jake? Bueno, seguro que dando vueltas por ahí...

-Bueno Bella. ¿Podrías explicarme por qué querías matar a esa chica?

-Porque me ha tocado la moral.

-¿Te ha enfadado? ¿Por qué?

-Porque dice que su novio es mejor que tú...- Lo pensé un poco... sonaba un poco infantil ¿No?

-Bella, es que para esa chica, Lucas es mejor que yo.

-¡Pero si es mentira!-Le agarré el cuello de la camisa y le rompí un botón.

Me miró con los ojos como platos y me agarró de las manos, haciendo que soltara su camisa –Bella, tranquilízate ¿Vale?

Miré hacia abajo, pensando otra forma de que me transformara, necesitaba cárgame a esa tía...

-Edward. Bianca me ha hecho bastante daño...

-Haber, dime donde Bella...

-Mira- Le señalé el cuello- Me ha querido estrangular la muy put... la muy asquerosa.

Edward miró fijamente – Bella, no tienes marcas de nada –Y me dio un beso.

-¡Edward, muérdeme! ¡Me estoy muriendo!

-Bella... creo que esa pelea te ha afectado demasiado...

-¡BITE MEEE!

-No, Bella.

-¿No me quieres?

-Claro que te quiero.

-Ah... entonces es porque mi sangre no huele bien...

-Bella, sabes que ese es uno de los problemas...

-¿El problema es que no me quieres?

-Que no Bella...

-¿Cuál es el problema?

Él solo suspiró y no quiso hablar más. Oh, no... esto no se iba a quedar así...


	7. La pelea part 2

Edward POV

Estos días Bella estuvo muy rara... ya era bastante raro que se enamorara de un vampiro como yo... pero, más un...

Últimamente Bella empieza o oler mejor... ¿o es cosa mía?

-Edward, debes tener cuidado... ya se porque Bella está tan rara...- Me advirtió mi hermana.

-¿Por qué...?

Pero no pude terminar la frase, porque por el pasillo me crucé con un milagro personal, mi ángel, mi Bella.

-Hola Edward- Me saludó con una sonrisa.

-Hola Bella- Le correspondí con otra, no tan radiante como la de ella, solo curvé un poco los labios, pero esa la sonrisa que más aceleraba el corazón de mi amor.

Y eso me gustaba.

No lo pude aguantar más y mis labios necesitaron de los suyos. Seguimos besándonos hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta.

-Vaale, vale...-Dijo Bella.

-¿Vale que?

-Alice dice que, ya que hoy es viernes, podríamos ir a algún lado...

-¿Tú recuerdas las normas de medianoche? No podemos salir

-Bueno, nosotros ya hemos roto muchas normas... –Me agarró de la corbata y tiró de ella- ¿Por qué no una más?- Dijo seductoramente.

Muy seductoramente.

-Bella, eres mi perdición.

Ella alzó una ceja- Eso me gusta...

-¡Chicos! ¡Dejaos de cursilerías que voy a potar!

-Tu eres vampiro, tu no vomitas.

-Pues algo parecido...

-Venga, terminemos las clases y vayámonos a algún sito ¿Vale?

Lucas POV

-Bueno Bianca ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

-Emmm... creo que me gustaría matar a la vela de Bella.

-Y a mi me gustaría matar a su novio...

-Ay... eres tan mono cuando quieres matar vampiros.

Entonces llegó Balthazar, con un tío grandote a su lado. Eran clavados

-Balt... ¿Quién es tu amigo?

-Luck, no me llames Balt.

-¿Quién es?-Volvió a preguntar Bianca.

-¿Este? Este el Emmett, un amigo.

-Hola, anda ¿Tú no eres el que quería matar a mi hermano Edward?

-Si, el mismo.

Emmett sonrió.

-Creo que tengo información que podría interesarte...

**Lo siento por no haber actualizado antes, pero tengo exámenes, y no tengo un Edward que me chive las preguntas... si me conseguís uno, subo todos los días ^^**

**He aquí la segunda parte. Ahora las cosas se van a liar un poquito más (si no había suficientes líos) Lo de Emm y Balt se solucionará más tarde, y también aparecerá Jake. Bueno, solo me queda advertir las consecuencias de no dejarme ningún review:**

**-Compras compulsivas con Alice hasta el amanecer (literalmente) a velocidad vampírica.**

**-Tener a Jake amarrado en un cama, pero no podrás hacer nada, porque estarás saliendo con Emmett (que mal, no?) (Digo lo de Jake, claro...xD)**

**-Tener a Edward al lado susurrándote los versos de Romeo, mientras intentas hacer un examen de física...**

**-Que cuando vayas al hospital, no te toque el doctor Carlisle Cullen, y te toque un doctor nuevo y sin casi experiencia (a, por cierto, sin experiencia y feo) xD**

**Vosotras decidis, anda, chicas, haber si llegamos a los 35 reviews ¿Guay?**


End file.
